Feelings of Abandonment
by FallingSkiesxxxHalMason
Summary: We all know Hal is the strong one who never has any problems right? WRONG! Hal just wants his dad to listen, but he's too caught up with Matt and Ben's problems to realize his oldest needs him too. What happens? Read to find out! Rated T since my others are rated T! ;-D


**Here's another story for all you Fallers out there! The idea for this story came from DriftingCoudz! Thx so much for the story idea!**

**The song used here is Untitled by Simple Plan**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately as much as I desperately want to I don't own Falling Skies! I also don't own the song Untitled. **

Lonely.

That's exactly what Hal is feeling as he sits on his cot in his families' room alone, after getting irritated at his dad ignoring him. Again. But it's not like he noticed anyway. He hasn't been paying any attention to Hal recently. He knew that things are going on with Matt and Ben, but why does his dad just assume that he has no problems what so ever? He was only 17 after all even though the invasion has made him have to grow up considerably. But still. 17. You aren't supposed to go through all this crud when your 17. Or even when your 40. Hal just doesn't understand why his dad won't listen to him.

"Hal?" A tough but still soft voice said.

Hal looked up and saw the one person who always made him feel like everything was ok, standing in the door way. Maggie.

"Yea Maggie?" Hal asked.

"You ok?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yea...no... I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore!" Hal

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Maggie hesitantly asked since she never wants to let her emotions and stuff show, she wasn't sure if Hall would tell her.

"Ah I don't know Maggie."

"Hey what's this?" Maggie bent over and picked up a notebook she noticed lying on Hals bed. "Are you writing a new song?"

"Well yea kinda. But I don't want you reading it...its kind of personal." Hal said as he reaches to take the notebook from Maggie.

"Hey you know you can trust me not to tell anyone can't you?" Maggie asked.

"Ummm…well yea I guess." Hal said hesitantly.

"Well then sing it for me!"

Hal started to strum a melody but stops.

"No I changed my mind. I… I don't think I want you to hear it."

"Oh just shut up and do it already!" Maggie exclaimed with exasperation laced clearly in her voice.

"Ok fine I'll do it." Hal relented. And as Hal began to strum his guitar, he nodded his head towards the lyrics, telling Maggie to pick up the notebook since she put it down when she got frustrated with Hal suddenly deciding not to sing. And when he saw that Maggie picked it up, he began.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

'Wow' Maggie thought. 'His lyrics are amazing! And really deep too!'

_Everybody's screamin'  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slippin' off the edge  
I'm hangin' by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

Maggie then decided to do something she hasn't done for a while. She starts singing along with Hal.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

When Hal finishes the song, he looks at Maggie with slight surprise in his chocolate eyes, having no idea Maggie was going to sing too. Sure he knew she could but never expected her to come out and sing with him like that.

"Wow! That's an amazing song!" Maggie said.

"Yea? But you know, the only thing that made it any good was you singing too." Hal told her.

"Shut up" Maggie said while punching Hal lightly in the arm.

"No I really mean it! Your voice is perfect for this song!" Hal adamantly said.

"Well yours is too! Are you going to show it to your dad?" Maggie questioned.

"Ahh… I don't know. He hasn't been paying any attention to me recently. He's more interested in Ben and Matts problems than mine."

"What wrong?"

Hal isn't sure if he wants to tell Maggie but the instant he looks at her brown eyes he breaks and tells her everything that's been aggravating him.

"Did you know a year ago today was the day the aliens killed my mom? And Matts depressed about it and Ben isn't talking to anyone. So my dad 's trying to cheer up Matt and trying, without success, to get Ben to talk to him, to Dr. Glass, or anyone for that matter. I don't think he realize that I'm suffering too! It's like he thinks since I'm 17 and a fighter in the 2nd Mass, it automatically means ill deal with it like all the adults have to since the aliens came." Hal rants.

"But I can't deal with it the way he thinks or wants me too. I just can't!" Hal cries out desperately getting dangerously close to crying.

Maggie has no clue how to reply so she does something she would have never done before she and Hal got so close. She pulls Hal into a hug.

"Your dad might not be paying attention to the fact that you need him too but you should know that im always here for you just like you're always here for me. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank Mags, and you know if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Yea course I know that! Hey whadya say we go get something to eat, huh?"

"Yea I'm starved!" Hal said.

"You're always starved!" Maggie said exasperated as they got up to leave.

"Yea but that's just one of the many qualities you love about me!" Hal teased.

"Shut up!" Maggie teased back.

As they walked Hal felt his worries and loneliness drift away a little bit. Sure he would still become lonely, depressed, and worried. But now he knew that he could talk to someone. For Hal feelings of abandonment weren't completely gone but maybe just maybe now he could deal with them better. Of course he knows he's still going to have to talk to his dad and he's not looking forward to that but he'll deal with that later. Right now he'll just forget everything but going to get lunch with Maggie.

**Authors Note: Ok well here was another story. What did you think? Did it stink? Did it rock? Did it end too suddenly? Please tell me what you thought. If you have story suggestions I would gladly like to hear them. If I really like it I will use it and give you due credit like I did with this story idea. ;-D Um what else could I tell ya? Not much else I guess. Again please review, I love hearing from you guys and I love getting new peoples reviews and I always check out your profile and stories! Well I guess until next time Fallers im gonna go watch Stargate SG-1! Oh should I maybe make this a 2 shot? Try my hand at writing a confrontation sequence with Hal and Tom? If so, any suggestions about going about that? Thx all!**


End file.
